Murder
by Apple Snapple
Summary: The Hyoutei regulars play a game of Murder. Part of the Sleepover Series. Crack :D. Oneshot. Rated T for swearing.


**Hi guys...I'm back. I still have jet-lag cause of CHINA xDDDDD**

**I'm getting a bit too hyper these days...but whatever...-yawns-**

**Sleepover series...NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM!! XD**

**Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own Prince of Tennis! Which is exactly the reason why I'm 13, female, and Chinese. Oh, and plus the fact that I can't draw stick figures. AND the fact that I don't know any Japanese whatsoever just makes my reasons all the more convincing. Yeah, which is also the very same reason why I'm writing fanfiction instead of writing the ACTUAL story.**

**Seriously people...**

**Oh, and I credit ahgwa for the "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD" thingy...xD **

* * *

"I HATE YOU OSHITARI!!" Mukahi screamed out. 

"No you don't," Shishido countered. "You're just mad because he murdered you."

"EXACTLY! HE MURDERED ME!! HE HATES ME!! SO I SHALL HATE HIM!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Atobe said.

"SHUT UP!"

"DO NOT TELL ORE-SAMA TO SHUT UP!"

"I CAN AND I WILL!"

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"SHUT UP!" Shishido roared, getting seriously frustrated.

"DO NOT TELL ORE-SAMA TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"Uh..." This from Ohtori.

"..."

The room was silent for a few moments.

Actually, it was half an hour. Which was really impressive, considering that the Hyoutei regulars were probably the most craziest people on Earth. No, scratch that. Probably the most craziest people in the universe. And probably beyond, but we won't get into that. Not that anyone would care, really, but about half of the regulars were insane. The other half just kept quiet. But seriously, you can't blame them for being insane. They were just born that way.

Probably.

"..."

"Let's play Murder," Mukahi mumbled.

Shishido looked up and stared. "What's up with you and murder games?"

"What do you mean?"

"First Dark Detective, in which people get KILLED. Then, this Murder game which OBVIOUSLY is about people being murdered."

"So? These games are fun. I mean, why WOULDN'T you play a murder game? Are you that against teenage hormones?"

Oshitari stared. "Gakuto, you aren't making any sense at all."

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Let's just play Murder because every one's bored and Atobe's being a bitch."

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT A BITCH!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Your bitchiness."

"HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Whatever! Does anyone know how to play this? Cause I really don't want to explain it."

Ohtori raised his hand. "Isn't Murder the game where people get drowned in pancake batter?"

"..."

"There's a game where people get drowned in pancake batter?" Shishido asked.

"Well...there was one...in kindergarten."

"...People these days..."

Mukahi shook his head. "No, it's not about people getting drowned in pancake batter. What is a pancake exactly?"

Silence...

"He did NOT just ask us what a pancake was," Shishido said.

Mukahi brightened up. "Oh! That's the stuff where you put in pans! So they become non-stick!"

"...Do you mean non-stick skillets?" Oshitari looked up from his book.

"Yeah!"

"..."

"..."

"Anyway..." Shishido faced Ohtori. "There's a game kindergartners play where people get drowned in pancake batter?"

Ohtori nodded.

"..."

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Nothing new there, really. I mean, do you pay attention to the lyrics in 'Ring Around a Rosie'? Seriously..."

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that supposed to be a nursery song?"

"Yeah. Pay attention to the lyrics. First they talk about kids with posies, and then they're like "Ashes, ashes we all fall down". Seriously! If people are dying, then isn't that a bit too much for a NURSERY song? Three year old kids are singing about people dying!"

"Well, yeah..."

"Gakuto, that song was made during the Black Death," Oshitari said. "They thought posies were a cure for the disease. Obviously it wasn't."

"Oh yes. The Bubonic Plague has a song to it." Mukahi rolled his eyes again. "And it's become a nursery rhyme. Jeez."

"You actually know the alternate term for the disease?"

"Well no freaking duhh. I actually go to school you know."

"..."

"His IQ's gone up to a positive 5," Shishido mumbled.

"..."

"ANYWAYS!" Mukahi said. "Murder's really easy to explain. There's a murderer, obviously. Everyone sits in a circle, including the murderer. Well, there's this other person who's supposed to be like, a detective, who's supposed to find out who the murderer is."

"Okay..."

"So the detective gets out of the room first. Then, the other seven people left in the room have to choose a murderer. Once they've chosen, they call the detective back, and the detective stands in the middle of the circle. Then the game starts."

"Wait...so how does the murderer kill people?"

"Well, once you've made eye contact with the murderer and the murderer winks at you, you're dead."

"So then...everyone just stares at the murderer?"

"No, you have to keep your eyes wandering. You can't keep on staring at one person the whole time, because that would make it a bit obvious."

"Your games are stupid."

"Well it's better than listening to Atobe's fucktastically long speech about saving whales with his charming good looks."

"True..."

"OKAY! Yuushi, I demand you be the detective!"

"Why?" Oshitari asked.

"You're the only one here wearing glasses."

"..." Oshitari got up and left the room.

"Okay! Sooo, who wants to be the murderer?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello? Anyone?"

"..."

"Fine. I nominate Atobe to be murderer."

"I second that," Shishido said.

"Alright! Everyone who wants Atobe to be murderer, raise their hand."

It was a unanimous vote...

"Ore-sama does NOT want to be murderer!"

"Why not?" Mukahi asked. "I mean, you want to be king, right? And you were just like 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD' like, a minute ago."

Atobe sighed. "Fine."

"SUGEE!! THERE'S A MURDERER!" Jirou shouted.

"..."

Oshitari came back. "Is it decided?"

Everyone nodded. The game began...

"This game's boring," Shishido said.

"It is not!" Mukahi yelled.

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-" Mukahi's eyes widened and he dropped down on the floor.

Shishido stared. "You died?"

Mukahi nodded.

"It's Atobe," Oshitari said.

Everyone was like WTF because only ONE person had been murdered.

"SUGEE! HE'S PYSCIC!!"

"..."

Atobe looked shocked. "ORE-SAMA HAS FAILED!!!!"

"..."

"By the way, where's Hiyoshi?" Mukahi asked.

"..."

Just then Hiyoshi came out of nowhere. "I found out why the banana broke the window."

"..."

"The neighbors threw it at us because we were being too noisy."

"Ore-sama has neighbors?" Atobe looked surprised.

"...Yeah."

"But how did a BANANA break a window?" Mukahi asked. "Unless Atobe's glass is like, stupid."

"ORE-SAMA'S GLASS WAS MADE FROM ITALY! IT'S THINNER THAN A PIECE OF PAPER!"

"...That might be the reason why."

"IT'S BETTER THAN COMMONER'S GLASS!"

Oshitari shook his head. "No, Atobe. Commoner's glass is better because it doesn't break when people throw banana peels at it."

"..."

"OMFG!!!!!111111oneoneoneoneone" Mukahi suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Shishido asked.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"I'm sleepy."

"..."

"SUGEE! IT'S MIDNIGHT NOW!" Jirou shouted.

Mukahi yawned. "Happy New Year."

"..."

"Dude, it's May," Shishido said.

"Yeah, well it's the New Year so shut up."

"..."

"FanFiction's being a bitch."

"Why?"

"Because it has like, a bug in it! It's stupid! It screws up the whole system and it's a pain when you're on forums."

"...Okay."

"ZOMG!!"

"..."

"I'm tired..."

"...Then how come you're so hyper?"

"Dunno."

"..."

* * *

**Yeah...I'M tired. I have jet lag and it's a pain in the ass. Urgh...**

**I'm going to sleep pretty soon. I'm too tired to give two shits about what time it is...xD**


End file.
